mithsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zotico Moirai
Zotico Mortus Moirai is the son of the Fate Atropos. He was once a prodigy in his mother's art, but his progress in this aspect was stunted after he was granted with a curse. Character Personality Zotico is a relatively courteous gentleman of sorts who behaves rather affably the majority of the time. He rarely tires from social interaction and prizes friendships just as much as any other bond. He is rather steady and reliable without taking too many risks and the like. He is a team player. However, Zotico is also rather weak-willed and naive with a sort of teddy-bear-esque nature, having a soft and loving core toward his friends but easily pushed around by his enemies. He doesn't have a fantastic concept of self and tends to detach his thought process from what he's actually doing, which can lead to some rather foolish actions with negative consequences. Zotico can be ingenious but has hardly explored this trait due to conflict from his submissive nature and a lack of will to control anyone or anything. Zotico is a people-oriented extrovert, though he's much more quiet than those traits may stereotypically imply. He's more prone to listening than speaking and can easily get into topics that he knew nothing about prior to the conversation. He's always willing to try new things. Though Zotico is gullible, he is not entirely oblivious and can become intimidated with ease. He tends to be very open about his emotional state. He is also loyal toward his friends but cannot always be trusted with secrets, as he tends to spill secrets at the slightest threat. While he's open-minded to most things, he is quite a coward toward things that have a good chance of actually harming him. In these cases, he will usually try to talk his way out of things. Appearance Zotico stands at 5'4" with an olive skin tone. He is of a slightly chubby build, particularly in the face. He has a perfectly triangular nose. His gray hair is short with choppy bangs, and it usually isn't styled too primly. He has rather small hands with thin, precise fingers that allow him to do very intricate work. His sharply-focused eyes are a bright shade of red. His mouth, which is in a slight and warm smile by default, is filled with jagged, pointed fangs. Mythological History Atropos and her sisters, Lachesis and Clotho, make up the three Fates. The Fates are the ones who spin, measure, and cut the threads of life. Atropos is specifically assigned with the task of cutting life threads, ending the life-and-death cycle. Exactly how Atropos became pregnant with a child is unknown, though some say that she drank from the Styx shortly before conception. Others say that it was the price she had to pay for gaining the ability to decide when a person dies, granted in the form of a curse that had come back to haunt her. Whatever the case, Atropos bore Zotico, who quickly proved to be even more prodigious at a Fate's job than Atropos herself. Certain she had been cursed to have a son able to outdo her, she convinced Hades to put a curse of his own on the boy. This curse made it not only so that Zotico could not cut the thread of life, but also so that he would never be able to cut, tear, or break anything, including the curse itself. Though Atropos wanted to keep her son hidden and isolated for as long as she could, her sisters signed Zotico up for MITHS enrollment at the age of fourteen. Relationships Family Zotico was locked away by his mother, Atropos, and only seeks her approval, which has created a conflict in their relationship. He is closer to his aunts, Clotho and Lachesis, who are more supportive of his freedom. He is also relatively close to his cousins. Friends TBD Romance Zotico hasn't sought one. Pet Though Zotico doesn't have a particular pet, he is fond of making cats out of red yarn which he can partly control by stringing them to his fingertips. Attire Standard Zotico dons a dark violet robe that falls all the way to the floor. The robe is mostly closed up, though just a hint of his chest can still be seen. Though he does not don a shirt under this, he does accompany it with a black pair of slacks that is usually hidden underneath the cloak. The golden trim of the cloak is lined with several bold, black, Greek letters that spell out the names of various Underworld deities. The cloak is also hooded, though the hood is rarely worn up. Zotico also dons a pair of sandals. In his ears are a pair of black, gauged earrings. Powers * Deity Longevity/Virtual Immortality * Needleworking: Zotico is masterful at needlework. Unfortunately, he can't be the one to cut the yarn/thread. He can even create self-willing puppets of sorts out of yarn, such as a moving yarn creation in the shape of a cat that Zotico can control by attaching the end of its strings to his fingers. Trivia *Zotico means "full of life", Mortus sounds similar to mortis, and Moirai is the plural term for Moira, aka an alternate word for Fate. * Zotico's genderbent name would be Zotica Mortine Moirai. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fourth-Years Category:Deities Category:Divine Category:Underworlders Category:Atropos Category:Zashley's Characters